Semper Fi Be Faithful
by TwistedCheshy
Summary: Harry is shocked when Malfoy asks to be called Draco, but hes in for even more of a suprise regarding the boys next request. Win or Lose, Its all in the Game. HPDM Slash, Rated M for some chapters. Please Enjoy and review Thanks :D.
1. Please Call Me Draco

**Semper Fi – Be Faithful**

Disclaimer – HP is only mine in my dreams and in some waking moments during an unmistakable Brain fart.

A/N – I'm not "New" per-say to the world of Harry Potter Fan-fictions, but this is in a sense the only one I have ever concentrated on this much._ **So please, constructive criticism only, flames make me Horny.**_

'_Don't leave me, not like this'_; those words echoed threw not so young Harry Potters head as he shot up from the pillow. He sat panting for only a second before Mr. Weasly popped his head in the door. "Bad dream then Harry?" he asked, Harry could only nod. Mr. Weasly looked over at the bed where his youngest son lay snoring, he sighed and shook his head "that boy could sleep threw an attack from you-know-who". He looked back at the still dazed Harry, "you'll be okay then?" he asked, Harry nodded and lay back down. Mr. Weasly nodded and bade Harry goodnight, closing the door as he left. Harry waited until it closed then looked up at the roof _'Its not so much the dreams that bug me'_ he thought _'Its that I can't see the face of the person I'm with, and I can feel it in my heart this person is special, I wouldn't dream about them otherwise… would I?'_ Harry sighed, and snuggled in closer to the pillow, on a plus note he didn't have anything bigger to worry about for the time being, he was at the Weasly's till tomorrow so for now he was safe. He closed his eyes and hoped that he would be able to see that face soon, for the feelings that came with that dream were more joyous than anything he had ever felt before.

'TOOT, TOOT' the sound of the trains whistle resonated threw the small cabin where sat Harry potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. "I can't wait to get back to school" Hermione sighed "this year is going to be different, I can feel it". Harry looked at Ron, who was busy trying to sneak peeks at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah" said Ron "Different and better, Harry laughed at the love-sick look on his friends face then turned his attention back to looking out the window. A few minuets passed in silence, then Harry heard a familiar voice trailing in from down the corridor, "Pansy get your hands off of me" it said "No I don't care if my mother says we look good together… GET OFF…. Pansy I'm warning you, don't do it... No, NO, ARGH, God Damnit woman." It was then Harry heard the sound of the compartments door opening then closing. He looked up only to come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

They all sat in silence, looking up at the silver hair (and tongued) boy who just closed the door to their compartment. "Oh bloody hell" Draco exclaimed, sounding somewhat exasperated "Now I don't know what's worse Pansy, or you Gits"; "Sod of Malfoy" Ron screamed, moving up off his bench to hit him, however Hermione was quicker and she grabbed Ron's arm and escorted him from the cabin. "Let's go for a walk and have a talk about… well something" she said as she pulled Ron down the hall. Harry sat, stunned for only a moment before he kicked into escape route mode. Unfortunately Draco was between him and his only sane option. Worse came to worse and he could jump threw the window. He watched as Draco locked the door and pulled down the blinds, "what trying to kill me in private" the boy who lived growled.

Draco took a seat across from the very startled Harry, "Potter, if I was going to kill you don't you think I would have done it by now?" he said nonchalantly. He watched as Harry's eyes darted from him to the door. "Go if you want" he said "what can I do to stop you?" Harry's eyes focused in on him. "Alright" he said, after a few seconds "what do you want Malfoy?" Draco tucked his legs up under him and leaned back against the window. "Well for starters Harry, I would like it if you would call me Draco". Harry looked up in shock, just as the other boy had expected "and if you don't mind I was rather hoping that we could play a game together? Perhaps maybe, Wizards truth or dare?"

Harry felt dizzy, had Malfoy really asked to be called Draco? And he wanted to play a game with him? _'What in the hell is going on'_ he thought to himself. Then he looked harder at Draco, hoping to catch him in some big scheme. Unfortunately the boy had a serious look on his face, which sent Harry into an even farther bout of dismay. He felt like he was going to panic, and he didn't know what to so. Finally, after some thinking, he came to his senses, "alright _'Draco'_, you want to play wizards truth or dare let's play, but you know the rules, if you lie or cheat your most prized possessions start to disappear." Draco Nodded and told Harry to go first. "Alright Truth or Dare?" he said, watching Draco's face. "Truth" answered the boy. _'Good, now I get some answers'_ Harry thought, "Alright, Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden" he asked, not expecting what he heard next.

Draco smiled to himself and answered in a satisfied tone "Because Harry, I am in love with you".


	2. What Did I Do?

**Semper Fi - Be Faithful **

**Disclaimer **– I do not own, will not own, and cannot afford to dream of owning these characters, hell I can barely put food on the table for my husband and me because we have to feed the baby first. On the plus side I lost weight… Oh… right… Your still here… Off with the sob story, on with the show.

**Avihenda** – Thank you very much, I was hoping for a few reviews or I was going to quit writing it.

**Greeneyedwolf** – Thanks, I actually first heard the words when I was sending letters to some of our Canadian Troops in Afghanistan.

**Harry Draco Lover** – Many Thanks kind Reviewer It's nice to get some good reviews for once. :D

**Devinnetjuh** – Will do: D As you can tell… Erm, Yea… Your welcome?

**Dark-And-Mysterious – **Thanks, I hope that I am up to your standards. Although if I wasn't I am fairly sure you wouldn't have added me to your lists :D

**A/N** - Remember, Flames make me horny… You don't want me Horny… I'm A Nymphomaniac (SEX ADDICT)… You won't survive it. Oh and I realize my chapters aren't that long but you try to look after a 5 month old and write a fanfic at the same time… its awfully hard.

**Chapter 2 : What Did I do?**

Harry stared at Draco; he was trying to wrap his mind around what he had just heard come out of Draco's mouth. "You're what?" he asked, needing to make sure he had heard right. Draco's Lips curved up into a smile, and instead of saying it again he lifted himself from the seat and walked to Harry. He reached down and took Harry's Chin in his hands, looking into his eyes as if he were searching for something. Draco continued to stare for a little while before he decided to close the distance between Harry's lips and his own. He leaned forward slowly, watching Harry's eyes as he did so. What was he thinking? Was he scared? Was he confused? Was he Happy? Draco could only hope.

It was a quick kiss, but it seemed to linger for a long time. When they pulled apart both boys were breathing a little faster and could hear each others heart beats. Harry looked a little dazed for a few seconds, and Draco felt Dizzy so they sat in silence for a little while. Both oblivious to both of the fairly frazzled looking people standing at the doorway, Pansy huffed "I didn't know he was a blooming Fag" and walked away. Ron just stood there looking from Harry to Hermione, then Back to Harry. "You knew about this?" he said to Hermione. Hermione simply nodded and winked at Draco, "see you in the dorm" she said to Draco and walked out flying down the small hall dragging a protesting Ronald behind her.

Harry was still sitting on his seat, looking rather frazzled and somewhat confused. Draco on the other hand had a look of genuine happiness on his face, other than his usual smirk. Harry was still staring at the other boy when he felt the train brake and was immediately pitched forward onto the lap of the other boy. He felt Draco inhale sharply, then shift uncomfortably "erm… Harry?" the boy questioned, pointing down to where Harry's arm was resting in a rather unsavory area. "Oye!" Harry exclaimed "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean it wasn't Intentional". He stopped, looked into Draco's eyes then promptly fled the compartment.

"'Scuse me" muttered a young woman entering the Slytherin Dungeons. It took Draco a minuet to recognize her,"Abbigahle!" he exclaimed running to her aid. "Thank you Dahlin" she mumbled to Draco, "took me a while to find da place but I 'tink I did just fine" she smiled a little bit, then felt around in front of her "I'm in Slytherin common room right?" she said after a second. Draco laughed and embraced the young girl, "you look stunning Abby, absolutely gorgeous". "Glad to ear' it" she answered, "I lost me' maid in the war an' its 'ard to figure out what I'm putting on sometimes". Draco let out a stifled laugh and pet her hair. "I 'ate bein' blind" she whispered sadly, shifting in the seat. She sighed and Shrugged, "anyway Draco, I suppose your wondering why I'm ere'" she smiled "I asked to be transferred from Beauxbatons Academy, I 'as getting lonely".

! Flash Back !

"Draco our guests are here! They brought their daughter, please come down at once." Yelled his mother, but he was too busy playing to really hear her. "DRACO MALFOY" she yelled, louder this time "Get your ass down here right now". Draco slowly crept down the stairs, expecting some terrible play date like he usually had with Pansy Parkinson. He looked up after taking a deep breath and putting on his best Malfoy face, He at once noticed the fragile little girl sitting on one of the couches in the living room. She was pretty with her long brown curls, and her olive colored skin. Draco noticed that there was a small chocolate lab dog at her side, "hi, I'm Draco" he said in a small voice. The girl smiled and stuck her hand out in front of her, "hi, I'm Abbigahle and this is Toby" she said in an equally small voice and pointing at the dog, Draco walked to take her hand. That's what was different about her, she was blind.

Harry sat at Gryffindor table, still in a daze and wondering what the hell was going on. First Draco says that he loves him, and then ignores him for 4 days in a row. It was probably all the fault of his awkward landing. 'Screw you' he thought to himself, looking at Draco from across the room. Then he noticed the girl again, her and her blank eyes and Large Chocolate lab. 'Bitch' he said to himself, putting his chin on his hands and pouting. He was still scowling when a small owl landed in front of him with a small note in its talons. Harry opened it and read it slowly.

_Harry:_

_Meet me in the courtyard at midnight tonight, I have someone I would like you to meet and we have to continue our game as well. I hope you have not been to mad at me lately, it was not my intention to forget about this. I will explain everything tonight, Please come? _

_I miss you.__  
Draco_

_P.S Your hair is sticking up in the back. _

Harry smiled, so he hadn't forgotten. He wondered who the girl was and where she came from. He also wondered about her eyes, they were a strange blue/white and seemed to stay focused strait ahead of her no matter which way she turned. He quickly read the note once more, dipping his fingers in his goblet of water and smoothing down his hair at the back. He reached over Hermione and grabbed her notebook from which he tore out a piece of parchment. He then plucked her quill gingerly from her hand and wrote…

_Draco:_

_I will TRY to make it. _

_Harry_

_P.S. So is Pansies but I don't see you sending her a note about it_.

Harry offered the note to the owl with specific instructions to deliver it to Draco's owl. He then stood up from the table, leaning down only momentarily to give Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. He then walked casually out of the great hall, smiling as he felt Draco's eyes follow him to the door. He thought about how Draco would react to the note and snickered at the image his mind projected of Draco's crestfallen face. That would teach him to ignore Harry. Harry was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the stairs were moving. When he reached what he thought was the Gryffindor portrait he mumbled the password and continued walking. Only when he heard the yells of surprise he looked up. "Oh God!" he yelled, his face paling. He was surrounded by more than half naked 5th year girls Harry blushed, backing slowly towards the door. He broke out of the bathroom at full speed and didn't stop running until he reached his dorm.

Harry stood somewhat nervously in the courtyard, trying to figure out the identity of the young woman but coming up with nothing plausible. He was still thinking when a large brown dog came out from behind one of the garden walls. "Well hello" he said to the dog, bending down to call the dog over. "Come here puppy" he said sweetly, hoping to coax it into trusting him. The dog was happily sniffing Harry's fingers when from around the same corner strolled Draco and the girl he had been with at supper. "Toby?" the girl said, her voice falling over Harry like that of a Veelas. "Toby where have you run off to this time" she said again, as the large dog bound over to her. She affectionately rubbed the dog behind the ears then picked up the small leash dangling from its neck.

It was then Harry noticed that he was being watched, and his eyes met Draco's for what seemed like the first time in days. "Hi" he said awkwardly wringing his hands together. Draco stepped forward and embraced Harry Kissing his cheek lightly, then going back to stand by the girl. "Harry" he said "I would like you to meet my best friend Abbigahle; She just transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy." He paused "we have known each other for a long… Long time." He said smiling at the girl like there was no one else in the world he would ever love as much. Abbigahle held her hand out in front of her smiling; Harry took it and kissed her open palm. "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said as honestly as he could muster. She smiled "if you'll excuse me for just a moment I believe Toby has the sudden urge to pee." She said walking slowly after the frantic dog.

Harry turned to Draco; he wasn't sure about him still. Yes there was physical attraction, but was Draco trustworthy? Did he really want to chance another relationship after Cho? And furthermore after the look Draco had in his eyes while he was looking at Abbigahle. Harry felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach he glared at Draco and said "Truth". Draco stood for a moment trying to register Harry's words, when it hit he scoured his brain for a question. "Are you the least bit interested in me?" he asked. Harry nodded slightly, "there is some 'Physical' attraction, but I cannot be sure if there is any emotion involved." He sighed "Truth or dare?" he asked. Draco muttered "truth" Harry looked him in the eye. "Do you love her?" he asked, pointing in the blind girl's direction. Draco looked from Abbigahle to Harry, "yes I do" he said quietly. That was all Harry needed to hear, he couldn't stand there anymore. He could feel tears welding up in his eyes as he turn and run into the school, leaving Draco standing shocked in his wake.


End file.
